Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !
by Xianyou
Summary: C'est l'heure de la visite quotidienne !... Attention toutefois de ne pas se faire prendre, sinon pour lui c'est la fin des haricots !


**Yosh mina ! Nous sommes repartis pour un petit one-shot qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! (My gad, jamais fait une intro aussi courte o_o)**

 **Rating : K**

 **Resume :** **C'est l'heure de la visite quotidienne !... Attention toutefois de ne pas se faire prendre, sinon pour lui c'est la fin des haricots !**

 **Disclamer : Par le pouvoir de Yana Tosoboooooooo ! ... *part très loin***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Une journée ensoleillé au sein du manoir Phantomhive.

Encore.

Un comble dans un pays réputé pour le mauvais temps journalier.

Ceci-dit, ce n'est pas pour déplaire à quelqu'un qui va en profiter pour aller accomplir une quête bien précise.

Sa démarche discrète, presque inaudible, arpentait les pans du couloir, se frayant un chemin vers la porte de service, à l'arrière du manoir.

S'il se fait surprendre, il va se faire réprimander à coup sûr.

Tel un félin, il se glissa dans le garde manger, attrapant expressément une bouteille de lait qu'il ouvrit, avant d'en verser partiellement le contenu dans une soucoupe.

Le temps presse. Il ne s'absentera pas longtemps.

Doucement, il tourna la poignée de la porte, avant de la franchir, se retrouvant dans le grand jardin.

Prenant bien garde à la coupelle, il sauta de buisson en buisson, afin de rester invisible aux yeux de ceux qui peuvent éventuellement regarder par les fenêtres.

Enfin, il approchait de son objectif.

Juste à l'arrière de la serre.

Soulagement.

Personne est présent.

Il siffla, comme pour appeler quelqu'un.

Une petite frimousse noire vint vers lui, ce dernier déposant la coupelle à ses pieds, s'agenouillant devant elle.

\- Tu vois, je ne t'avais pas oublié. Rassura-t-il en câlinant sa tête.

Il s'extasiait devant ce petit chat bien grassouillet.

\- Vraiment... pardonne-moi de ne pas être aussi présent, mais s'il venait à savoir notre petit secret...

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des frissons en pensant à lui.

Ce serait une catastrophe s'il était au courant.

Quand le chat eut terminé son bol, il l'observa avec de grands yeux, attendant quelque chose.

\- Mais oui mais oui, je sais ce que tu veux... viens voir Papa ! Acclama-t-il, joyeux, prenant le chat dans les bras, avant de caler sa tête dessus.

 _ **GASHAKLING !**_

Ah...

Il se raidit subitement à ce bruit, statufié, tenant encore l'objet du délit dans ses bras.

Bon sang.

Tout mais pas ça.

\- M-Monsieur !

Il tourna difficilement la tête, pris par la peur qui le submergeait.

\- Se-Se-Sebastian ?!

Oui.

Il est fini.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Son secret si bien gardé depuis trois ans.

Sebastian était complètement choqué.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir menti durant tout ce temps ?

\- ...

Il déglutit, ne sachant pas quoi dire en pareille situation.

Le majordome, s'abaissant pour ramasser les morceaux du service à thé qu'il avait fait tomber sous le choc, dévisagea une nouvelle fois son maître.

\- Monsieur... Votre allergie aux poils de chats était un mensonge ?

Ciel, décontenancé et toujours aussi pâle, relâcha le chat, non sans hésitation.

\- ...Euh... je...

\- J'exige une explication !

Le Comte adressa un regard en biais, n'osant pas révéler la vérité.

\- Savez-vous le nombre de pauvres chats en détresse que j'ai du refuser d'accueillir au sein du manoir depuis la signature de notre contrat ?! Pourquoi Monsieur ?!

A ces mots, Sebastian eut droit à une réponse.

Ce ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Ciel lui offrit une grimace monstrueuse, le regardant d'un air noir.

\- Pour te contrarier.

\- ... Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que de prendre le dessus sur toi, ce à quoi tu me laisses quasiment aucune occasion, ce qui est un comble puisque tu es sous mes ordres. En inventant cette excuse, c'était un prétexte idéal pour te contrecarrer en plus de te violenter psychologiquement.

Le frac resta muet durant un moment, pétrifié par de tels propos de la part de son contractant.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il, tu n'arrives plus à aligner une phrase ?

\- Monsieur, vous êtes un barbare.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hu ? Vous croyez que c'était Sebastian depuis le début et que vous vous êtes fait avoir ? ... C'est bien possible, après tout, c'était le but xD (d'où l'importance de l'utilisation de "il" nyuhuhuhuhu)**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
